


It's okay

by ringlov



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringlov/pseuds/ringlov
Summary: Friends let friends take time alone,he chided as he checked the simulators once again.Friends don’t stalk each other all over the premises in the middle of the night,he chewed on his cheek as he made his way to the rooftop.Friends don’t choke on their own spit when they see each other for the first time in two weeks, Shirogane.





	It's okay

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt on [tumblr](http://ringlov.tumblr.com/post/171146180871/18-with-sheith-on-the-fictional-kiss-post-0)!

“It’s only for a couple of months”, he said and offered a reassuring smile. Keith fixed him with an unreadable glare before shrugging off a weak attempt at a comforting shoulder squeeze and disappearing into the mess. _You should’ve waited until tonight, you complete ass,_ Shiro thought to himself, suddenly all alone in the hallway crowd. _Great job._

Keith didn’t show up for their weekly sparring session that evening.

Nor the next two.

* * *

Shiro couldn’t blame him for wanting space, not after blindsiding him like that in the middle of a hallway. _God what an asshole move that was, Shirogane, w h a t   w e r e   y o u   t h i n k i n g._ But their time together was limited as is, and that will only get worse now that his new training schedule is taking over, and they’ve already lost two whole weeks because of his big mouth, and… His chest tightened and he shot up from where he was wallowing in self-pity under the punching bag, just nearly missing it with his head. If Keith won’t come to Shiro, then Shiro will have to find _him_.

* * *

_Selfish, Shirogane. Selfish,_ he thought with a sigh as he knocked on Keith’s bunk door for the fourth time. _Friends let friends take time alone,_ he chided as he checked the simulators once again. _Friends don’t stalk each other all over the premises in the middle of the night,_ he chewed on his cheek as he made his way to the rooftop.

_Friends don’t choke on their own spit when they see each other for the first time in two weeks, Shirogane._

If Keith heard him cough and then hastily cover it up as merely clearing his throat – he didn’t show it. He didn't seem to be moving at all, sat at their stargazing spot, hugging his knees and hiding his face between them. Shiro made his way over to the wall Keith was leaning against, and plopped down awkwardly next to him.

“I… ’ve missed you at the gym lately”, he tried, not looking at Keith.

Silence.

Shiro sighed. He didn’t think this was going to be easy, but he didn’t exactly have a plan either. He just needed Keith’s presence, and...

“Keith, I— I really—”, he groaned and pushed his back against the wall. _Stop talking without thinking, fool._ He dug the heels of his hands into his eyes to rub the frustration out of them.

“I’m sorry.” he finally said, without lowering his arms. “I’m sorry.”

Suddenly there was movement to his side, and then a wholly unexpected weight on his legs as Keith… _straddled him? Grasped his shoulders??_ Shiro’s brain short-circuited for a moment – it’s not that they haven’t been this close before, _they sparred regularly,_ but this was different. Somehow. He dropped his arms to look at what’s happening in his lap, and they landed on Keith’s thighs, and the contact would have burned his skin had his consciousness not been preoccupied with Keith’s face, so close, and so pained.

Keith wasn’t looking at him. He wasn’t looking at anything, his eyes firmly shut, his breaths coming out shaky and uneven. Shiro wanted to say something, wanted to hold him closer, to comfort him, but then Keith’s hands slid slowly from his shoulders to his chest to grab at his shirt, and he pressed his forehead against Shiro’s as if to ground himself, so squeezing harder onto his thighs was all Shiro’s brain could muster. _What is happening._

“Don’t apologise.” Keith breathed, softer than either of them expected. “I don’t want you to apologise. This is a good thing that’s happening, your dreams are coming true. This is amazing.” Keith voice came out quiet and weak, and Shiro lifted his hands to rub comforting circles across his back. _Oh._

__

“Keith—”

“Shhh”, Keith lifted a hand to Shiro’s mouth. “It’s okay.”

Then Keith finally opened his eyes. He locked them with Shiro’s with an intensity Shiro’s only glimpsed maybe once or twice before in the height of a sparring session, and his stomach knotted as he drank in their lavender heat. _No one has seen this,_ a thought formed in his head. _No one knows this Keith but me. My Keith. Mine._ He brought a hand to cup Keith’s cheek, and Keith leaned into it like he’s been waiting for it all this time.

He couldn’t tell who leaned in first. One moment they were trying to read each other’s gazes and the next their lips were crashing against each other like stormy waves against cliffs, fierce and inevitable. Keith’s hands were in Shiro’s hair, scraping and pulling, and Shiro’s were grabbing at Keith’s waist and back, keeping him as close as possible without becoming a single inseparable being, as he licked desperately into his mouth. _Mine, mine, mine._

 _His lips are even sweeter than I thought they’d be,_ a thought took shape. _Dreams really do come true._

Somewhere in the back of Shiro’s mind a distant alarm tried going off, a warning tried to get his attention, but he pushed them aside. Nothing mattered right now except this dance between their lips, tongues, teeth.

Keith pulled away first. He touched their foreheads together again as they caught their breaths, and smiled softly at Shiro’s knuckles grazing his cheek.

In the absence of Keith’s lips on his to demand all his attention, the distant alarm in Shiro’s mind suddenly grew louder, but Keith once again pressed a hand to his lips.

“Shhh”, he whispered. “It’s okay.

 

It’s only for a couple of months.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! the drawing is [mine](http://ringlov.tumblr.com/post/171146288241/a-thing-i-drew-for-this-thing-i-wrote). come say hi on [tumblr](http://ringlov.tumblr.com/) if you want :)


End file.
